


Here for You

by beef_wonder3



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3
Summary: Gwen comforts Morgana after another nightmare.
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Kudos: 3





	Here for You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for lj user shopfront

_Morgana couldn’t see. She knew she was running, felt the forest floor beneath the pounding of her feet. But she couldn’t see where she was going. There were only flashes and feelings; darkness and fear. Her chest felt tight, but she couldn’t stop, she had to run, even into the darkness. Step after step, fast and frantic, feeling her foot catch on a fallen branch, feeling herself falling and falling and..._

“NO!” Morgana cried out.

Her hands clutched at her bed-sheets as her breath came in short, stuttering gasps. Morgana struggled to focus her vision, the room shadowed in firelight.

“My Lady!” Guinevere called urgently, rushing to the bedside, “Morgana!”

“Gwen.” Morgana said weakly, trying to pull herself back to waking. Grasping Morgana’s shoulders, Guinevere tried to sooth her,

“It’s okay. You’re awake now. It was just a nightmare.”

“Just a nightmare.” Morgana repeated. Awake now, Morgana began to calm, feeling her breathing return to a normal rhythm.

“Did Gaius’ sleeping draught not work again?” Gwen asked, smoothing the hair off Morgana’s face.

“No, not tonight either.” Morgana felt drained, as if she had not been to sleep at all.

“I’ll ask him for something stronger for you. These nightmares aren’t good for your health.” Gwen said, worriedly.

Morgana smiled,

“Thank you. I just wish I knew why I had them.”

Gwen fussed with the sheets a little,

“Do you think you can go back to sleep tonight?”

“I hope so.” Morgana replied before asking shyly, “Would you, I mean, would you mind staying? Until I do?”

Gwen smiled, soft and warm,

“Of course.”

Morgana shifted over in the bed, creating space for Gwen to lie with her. Gwen unlaced and toed off her boots before slipping under the covers next to Morgana.

Morgana reached out and slipped her hand into Gwen’s, entwining their fingers to seek the comfort Gwen’s warm heart freely gave with a light squeeze of her hand.

“Perhaps we can do something fun tomorrow? Riding, perhaps?” Gwen suggested trying to distract Morgana’s troubled thoughts. A flash of running through the forest went through Morgana’s mind and she shuddered.

Instead she suggested,

“Maybe we could watch Arthur and the Knight’s train tomorrow. That might be entertaining.”

Gwen giggled,

“And watch Merlin try not to get caught making faces at Arthur?” Morgana shared the giggle at the thought.

“Perhaps you should be carful about laughing at the boys.” Morgana warned playfully, “I think Merlin is sweet on you.”

Gwen scoffed,

“Oh, he is not. We’re just friends.”

“So you say.” Morgana said before giggling again. After a moment she sobered, her thoughts becoming serious, mind playing upon a frequent jest between them, “What shall I do without you?” she asked, “When a handsome Knight steals your heart away.”

Still trying to keep the mood light, Guinevere replied with a mock seriousness,

“Well, surely you will not survive.”

Morgana smiled sadly, “Surely not.”

“Morgana,” Gwen begins, dropping her playful tone. “If a handsome Knight were to come along in the hopes of stealing my heart, how could he steal something that does not belong to me?” And as if to reinforce her point, Gwen leaned forward in a bold move she would never make unless they were truly alone, and captured Morgana’s lips with her own, in a sweet but meaningful kiss.

As they pulled back slightly, ending the kiss, Morgana lifted her free hand to cup Gwen’s cheek. Smoothing her thumb over the other girls soft cheek, Morgana said to her,

“I am just glad that I am the keeper of the heart of the person who so conscientiously keeps my own safe.”

At her words Gwen’s soft smile widened, making her dark eyes sparkle in the way that made Morgana’s heart swell.

Leaning forward to kiss Gwen again, Morgana whispered,

“Thank you for staying.”

“I will always be here for you my Lady.” Gwen whispered back, “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving fic from my lj days.


End file.
